These Tears I Cry
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Ratigan tells you what he did after the movie ends. Read & review, please! But flames won't be accepted.


**THESE TEARS I CRY**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an alternate version of my songfic "Return To Innocence". Since I had to pull that story off because of their stupid "no-songfics" rule, I decided to write an alternate version of the story so people can still enjoy it...in a less musical way, unfortunately.

Ratigan, Basil, Fidget, & the thugs belong to Disney. I don't own them (save for a few of the minions).

Enjoy the story!

* * *

**My heart froze in my chest when I heard the chiming of Big Ben. I knew it was only a matter of time before I would be shaken off the clock's big hand...**

**As I fell down, I let out a scream of rage. I would _not_ let Basil defeat me! Not this time!**

**I grabbed that measly detective's cape, but because of my larger weight, it ripped to shreds, & soon, we were both falling through the sky.**

**Just then, I let out a gasp as I saw Basil grabbing the pedaling seat of the dirigible...then climbing onto it, & flying to safety.**

**I couldn't believe it. My enemy had defeated me once again! Just when I thought I was going to win the day...**

**Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of rushing air as I fell toward the Thames River.**

**My heart sank as I saw the deep blue stream coming closer & closer. I knew I was going to die...**

**Now, back then, I wasn't a very religious person, but I didn't really care anymore—I prayed to God to help me survive the danger I faced now...**

**Then I plunged into the river. Everything went black for a few moments, but then I opened my eyes. I knew I had to swim for shore!**

**I circled my arms against the current, trying desperately to make it to the surface of the water, fighting to live...**

**It wasn't long before I finally came back up.**

**Choking & coughing out water, I collapsed against the cobblestone sidewalk, before dragging my way along the West Bank of the river.**

**Finally stopping by an old washrag, I shuddered with cold as I drew the rag around myself like a blanket, & vainly rubbed my body to keep warm.**

**I looked at myself. I had received quite a few injuries—plenty of cuts & scrapes, as well as a stinging sensation in my body from when I hit the water. But nonetheless, I had survived the fall...**

**Just then, I heard raspy panting as a little silhouette came to the bank, swimming on a small plank of wood.**

**I turned my head weakly, & saw through my pained, water-filled eyes that it was Fidget. He, too, had managed to save himself.**

**Clutching my chest in pain as my lungs agonizingly gasped for air, I moaned weakly, "Fidget..."**

**The little bat heard me call his name, & went up to my shivering, bleeding body. Fidget extended a wing, & touched a cut on my arm, causing me to wince.**

"**Sorry, Boss," Fidget said shamefully as he took his scarf & wrapped it around my arm.**

**As I recovered from the pain, I whispered in a broken voice, "Fidget...don't call me...'Boss'."**

"**What do you want me to call you?" Fidget asked innocently.**

**I tried to smile, despite the tears that fell down my face.**

"**Friend."**

* * *

**Something inside me had changed that night. It became more obvious as Fidget carried me home, dragging my body that lay on the old rag I had used earlier.**

**As I braced myself with each bump from the street stones, I realized I didn't want to be bad anymore...& _that_ was what had changed. I was too crushed by my defeat to want to commit anymore crimes. I wanted...to reform.**

**

* * *

It took about a few weeks for me to heal...strike that. About two months.**

**As Snakes & Bill took care of me & patched up my wounds, I had heard reports from the other thugs that Mouse London was changing. All kinds of new things were being built, stuff as amazing as talking boxes with moving pictures...& as ridiculous as shiny metal records.**

**I was interested in this new technology everyone was using these days. I asked the thugs to buy some of the new stuff, & with each thing they showed me, I became more fascinated.**

**And one day, I made a decision: when I reformed, I would use this fancy technology. Who knew? Maybe it would change _my _life, too...**

**

* * *

At the end of the month, all my thugs (well, save for the Goodie Gang) gathered in the throne room to hear the big speech I had been planning. It was a much grander speech than the one I had planned the other night...& it was only three words:**

"**You're all dismissed."**

**The thugs immediately became shocked. They had no idea what was going on. (Then again, I never told them of my plan to reform. I didn't even tell Fidget yet!)**

"**What do you mean, 'we're dismissed'?" asked Gunsmoke Gary with a raised eyebrow as he placed his hands on his hips.**

"**Just that," I said as I looked at my now-former minions from my throne.**

"**Th-th-th-that means...no more crimes!" Jaywalk James stuttered.**

"**No more singing those songs you wrote about yourself!" moaned a disappointed Walker.**

"**And no more Felicia!" ejaculated Eunice ecstatically.**

"**But that means we'll never see you again," sniffled Peewee Pete.**

"**It's for the best," I said sadly.**

**The thugs cried & moaned in sadness, then all trudged out of the throne room & through the sewer grate. I never saw them again...at least not for another year.**

**

* * *

The next day was bright & sunny. A very appropriate climate for what I was feeling as I took Fidget by the hand & led him to Baker Street to begin my new life...**

**But then again, that's another story.**

**FINI**


End file.
